Gage Yuy
Introduction Gage Yuy is a Pirate and the first, recurring, primary antagonist towards the Black Legacy Pirates. He has eaten the Kaeru Kaeru no Mi. Appearance Gage is a tall, muscular man who dresses in a long black coat that he wears with the front open. He also wears a pair of matching pants and boots. Personality Gage is an enigma. His goals, at present, remain largely unknown. He does show respect where it is due, saluting Connor and his crew for not surrendering to him, and often finds opponents who resist him intriguing. Despite being very much a fighter himself, Gage also possesses a keen interest in science, especially in regards to the Devil Fruits, and often takes time to fully understand an opponents Devil Fruit powers if they possess them. He has a curious habit of storing the blood of people with Devil Fruit powers that he spares in vials, though for what purpose remains unknown. He often refers to anyone who fails to catch his interest as "Trash" or "Boring" and often kills these people to "Keep things interesting". Outside of when something perks his interest, Gage retains a constantly menacing cold indifference to everything. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Gage has shown himself to easily to on par with Peter Radios in regards to swordsmanship, though he was briefly caught off guard by a sneak attack by Peter using a shard of glass. Other than that, Gage is also shown easily outclassing several low-level pirates and higher ranked Marines with. Marksmanship Gage is a highly skilled marksman, able to shoot a Marine captain who was easily over fifty metres away with no aiming aid. Hand to Hand Combat Gage uses a very improvised unarmed style, being described as a "Brawler with good instrincts" by Hig J. Kierryn when Gage gained the upper hand on him. Physical Strength Gage is shown to be quite strong, lifting a Zweihander in a single hand and throwing a pile of rubble the size of a large boulder with little-to-no strain whatsoever. Agility Gage is shown to be fast, but not as fast as Renard D. Katrina. He is able to outpace most of his opponents and often enjoys fighting the ones he can't. Endurance Gage is shown to both survive and recover from injuries that would kill most men with no long-term effects. His tollerance of pain is described as monstrous and he shrugged off several of Hig D. Connor's haki-imbued punches with little effort. Weapons Gage carries around a single flintlock pistol, though he has only used it to shoot a Marine captain from a great distance. Devil Fruit For further information: Kaeru Kaeru no Mi Summary, Type, the Kaeru Kaeru no Mi is a Paramecia Devil Fruit. Usage The Kaeru Kaeru no Mi allows its user to change the destructive power of a weapon, increasing or decreasing it by multiples of ten. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Gage seems to have quite a friendly relationship with his crew, often warning them of when he plans to use a dangerous attack or when they're welcome to join in the fight. In return, his crew are loyal to him to the point of almost fanaticism. Family Allies/ Friends Renard D. Maria Back in Maria's pirating days, she and Gage were part of a New World pirate alliance, though the terms of the alliance and whether he still considers it in effect remains unknown. He did have enough respect for Maria to restrain himself from "examining" Connor's body or killing Katrina. Enemies Hig M. Mitchell Gage and Mitchell have a very strained background. Gage has been Mitchell's longtime nemesis, alonside Maria, and is thus far the only pirate to have evaded Mitchell. Gage also seemed to be aware of Connor's existence, long before Connor and Gage had met, and would use this knowledge to egg Mitchell into a fight. Other Black Legacy Pirates Due to his past with Maria, Gage's actual standing with the Black Legacy Pirates is unknown. While it is true he fought them and would have killed at least two of them had Mitchell and the marines not appeared, neither he nor they seem to harbor any real ill-will towards each other. He even warned them that they were nowhere near ready for the new world and should remain in Paradise for some time. Hig D. Connor Gage finds Connor intruiging. Whether it's because he carries "Maria's Will" or due to his history with Mitchell, Gage can't help but feel that he has some part to play in Connor's future. Gage did note that Connor's body, like his father's, was "different" from most. Renard D. Katrina Gage's relationship with Katrina is much more different that his relationship with Aimi. Gage seems to treat Katrina with a lot more genuine concern than most people he meets, though he claims it to be a "favor for Maria". Aimi Sora Gage was initially curious about the extent of Aimi's devil fruit abilities, but quickly dismissed her as "trash" when he discovered the fruit's limitations. When Connor was willing to die in her stead, however, Gage questioned whether there was more to her than he thought. Peter Radios Peter hold the honour of being among the few non-devil fruit users that Gage holds respect for. Viewing Peter's dream as "one worth pursuing" Gage spent most of their duel seemingly instructing Peter in better swordplay rather than fighting. History Under Construction Character Design Major Battles Gage vs Unnamed Rookie Pirate Crew (One-sided Victory) Gage vs Black Legacy Pirates (Interupted but would have won) Gage vs Mitchell and Marines (Draw) Quotes *''"When I see you standing there, I can't help but see Mitchell if he had Maria's free spirit..."'' *''"Interesting. I see your body is "different" too. Must run in Mitchell's family..."'' *''"Surprised, Vice Admiral Mitchell? I told you that I've known about Connor for years now. I've been waiting here for him since I saw his wanted poster. This meeting between him and his misfits with me is not chance...it is...design."'' *''"Listen to me, young pirates. The Grand Line is never to be underestimated, even here in Paradise. Before you go to the New World, you must first understand that once you cross into those waters you will never return to who you once were."'' *''"If you're serious about your dream, become stronger. I will wait for you and when I deem you ready, only then should you enter the New World. Do not attempt it without that knowledge, or chances are you will die."'' Trivia *Gage has stated his favourite flower is a White Rose *Gage, like several characters, has a distinctive laugh; "Mohohohoho" Category:Pirate Category:New World Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Mentor Category:Antagonists